


Inconvenient Sexting

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation in Bathroom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Takuya is in a meeting when his boyfriend decides to tease him a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that was given to me.

Takuya’s fingers were drumming on the table as he read the script that the director and writer were arguing over. He thought it was fine but those two were in disagreement and insisted he be there. The light on his phone lit up. A cute smile and little V popped up on his screen. A soft one of his own appeared on his face. He’d been away from Goro for a few weeks on this location shooting and still wouldn't be back for a few more. 

 

Picking up his phone and clicking it open. Just responding with a kiss mark. He saw the tell tale dots of a response coming in. Up popped another photo of him with his cat in front of his face. Heart stickers all over it.  _ Oh my god you idiot. _ A pouty face just popped up next.  _ That's the face I like.  _ An even more angry face appeared. A string of kiss and heart emojis. A picture of Goro straight faced holding Takuya’s old lighter and his signed copy of the 1st volume of One Piece. 

 

Sitting straight up in his chair, startling the director and writer. “Ah sorry, sorry” Settling back down with his phone.  _ A sticker of an angry barking dog. I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU.  _ A picture of Goro blowing a kiss as an apology. Just a grumpy dog sticking it's butt out. 

 

Takuya froze at the next picture. Goro's lips wrapped around something. It was a close up. Only his lips and the cylindrical object in his mouth showing. The first words appearing from the other man.  _ Sound off _ . Takuya checked and his sound was off. Up popped a video, the lips just flexing around what he could now tell was a banana. Sliding in and out of his mouth slowly.  _ GORO I'M IN A MEETING.  _ A shot of a cheeky smile and his shirt partway down his shoulder.  _ GORO _ .

 

“Kimura-san?” looking up from the small screen. “Ah sorry.” trying to focus again on the meeting he wished he wasn’t there for and not think about the man teasing him from his far away home. Finally his curiosity broke him and he picked up his phone again. A series of pictures of clothes being removed. Button up shirt around his elbows. Then one of his hands at his fly. Another of his naked waist, fingers teasing something just out of frame. 

 

Breath caught up in his lungs.  _ Do you like what you see?  _ The other two men had become embroiled in discussions again, ignoring him.  _ Of course I do. Got anything else to show me? _ Those long fingers harshly dragged across lips. Another picture of him sucking on them.  _ These lips miss you. _  Biting his own lip.  _ Mine do too.  _ Goro's tongue over dramatically licking the tip of his finger.  _ I want to see how much you miss me Takuya.  _ Dragging his fingers down his neck.  _ Show me. _

 

Takuya put his phone down. His pants were starting to get a bit uncomfortable because his mind kept drifting. He could ignore it. He should be paying attention to this meeting. But he couldn’t help it and picked up his phone again. Eyes suddenly full of a picture of his boyfriend's ass. One of his long fingers circling his tight little hole. 

 

He shot up out of the chair. “I THINK THE PART IS FINE AND YOU SHOULDN’T TOUCH IT. GOTTA GO” Walking out as fast as his legs would carry him. He made a beeline for the bathroom. Bursting through the door and jumping into the first stall. Pulling his phone out he could see that finger made it in. He sent a picture of two fingers dragging along his tongue.  _ I see someone escaped his meeting. _ Smirking as he pulled his own pants mostly open. Taking a picture from above of his jeans pulled wide and hard cock still trapped by his underwear.  _ I was a little distracted. _ A picture of Goro biting his lip with a happy look on his face.  _ I wouldn't call that little. _

 

Cock in one hand and phone in the other. One foot planted on the bowl, back shoved against the stall door.  _ Show me more. _ Again Goro’s body appeared. A shot of him lying back in bed. Fingers gracefully sliding up his erection. God Goro must have been planning this. He had to have had something holding his phone. His own hand slipping down his jeans.  _ Let me see your body Takuya. I miss it.  _

 

Putting the hem of his shirt in his teeth and awkwardly taking a picture from a low angle. Low enough that his hand on his cock was blurry in the foreground.  _ I wish I was on my knees there for you right now. Giving you a quick suck in the bathroom just like I used too.  _ Goro's face popped up, contently sucking on his own fingers. Eyes drifting shut, just remembering those days when they were young. At 20 years old his boyfriend's mouth couldn’t get enough of his dick. And people said Takuya had a bad oral fixation.

 

His hand sliding over his cock, mind replacing his own hand with his boyfriend's mouth. It was a little weird because it was his 20 year old boyfriend but the age difference strangely made his fantasy better.  _ Those quickies we would have in the stalls. You always had to cover my mouth.  _ Another picture from behind, Goro’s hand running over his own large cock. The image in his mind changed. Goro's hands were planted on the wall in front of him. Bent over, smile plastered on his face as a cock was buried in his behind. A picture of Goro’s lips biting his sheets.  _ I hope you aren't making too much noise, you nasty man.  _ He was nasty? He didn’t start this. Pervert.  _ I know you would be making way too much noise like usual.  _ His phone vibrated with a call. Holding up the phone to his ear. Over the line came the sound of slick skin and heavy breathing. Just one word moaned out “Takuya~” 

  
He came right there with a choked up grunt. A soft amused snort from the other end of the line and it clicked off.  _ I better get a picture. _ Takuya obliged, snapping a picture of his cum covered hand.  _ Here you go you dirty perv.  _ The snap he got back was Goro smiling like a cat who got the cream. Leaning on one elbow and holding the phone above him. Showing his back and part of the curve of his butt.  _ Love you~ I miss you~  _ Takuya took a picture of his own kissy face.  _ I miss you too and you're gonna get it when I get home. _ <3


End file.
